Painting the Roses Green
by EnchantedWarrior
Summary: He didn't want her, he wanted her mind and her loyalty. Not for Gryffindor, but for Slytherin.
1. First Year

Hey guys. Okay, I know I have stories to update already and everything but I just had to write this! I was recently introduced to Dramione. Mostly because I hadn't read the books in over a year, and then I watched the movies, so I started reading fanfiction and then suddenly I was shipping Dramione. I don't know, I never paid much attention to the relationships part of the books, probably because I was 11 and relationships were… gross.

However, in the many Dramione fanfics I've been reading, it seems that it is a common idea to have Draco say that Hermione should have been a Slytherin because she did something especially devious or out of character. This, naturally, gave me the idea for this fic.

Okay, enough of my rambling. Let's get on with this story, shall we?

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters associated with it. They belong to J.K. Rowling, not me.

* * *

The first time he'd noticed it was when it was announced that she'd helped Potter get to it. There was quite a dispute on what it was. Some said it was a potion that could cure any illness. Others thought that it was a book of the strongest and most dangerous spells ever created. And some said that it was the alleged Philosopher's Stone, the stone that could create the Elixir of Life and turn any metal into gold. He was inclined to believe the last. He doubted that anyone Potter knew was experiencing an illness for which there was no known cure, and he doubted even more so that Potter would choose of his own free will to read a book, strongest and most dangerous spells be hexed.

There were rumors that she was the only reason Potter had made it past the first challenge, and that without her help Potter and Weasley would be dead. There were other rumors, too, unsavory ones, mostly started by his fellow Slytherins. Rumors that she had used forbidden spells to get them there, or that she was doing it simply for the fame that came with helping the Boy-Who-Lived, as he was often referred to.

But it was the facts that interested him most. The facts that she had indeed helped Potter through at least one of the obstacles because otherwise he likely would have died. That she had petrified a fellow Gryffindor because he was attempting to stop them from breaking curfew. And that he was making no motions to stop the rumors. These were what intrigued him.

At first of course, he had only paid attention to her because she hung around Potter. After all, why should he pay attention to a lowly mudblood such as her? But as time went by, the idea began to grow on him. What if. What if. What if her knowledge and her skills could be used to benefit Slytherin? That was when he began to plan.

Because he, Draco Lucius Malfoy, was going to make Hermione Granger loyal to the house of Salazar Slytherin, even if it was only in spirit, if it was the last thing he did.


	2. Second Year

Second Year

He put his plan into action the beginning of second year. Of course, he had to keep it a secret from his fellow Slytherins, so he continued to treat as he had all first year: like the mudblood she was. He called her that, mudblood, because he knew it hurt her. And he also knew that when something hurt her, she got angry. And when she got angry, she acted without thinking, more often than not in Slytherin way.

He joined the Quidditch team that year, earning the position of Seeker and even going so far as to have his father buy the entire team new brooms. Naturally, he was accused of buying his way onto the team. He made a mean comment or two, and Weasley snapped. Tried to make him "eat slugs", but, alas, his wand backfire on him, and he ended up vomiting slugs. He tried not to laugh, really, but it was just too funny! Who wouldn't laugh upon seeing that? Granger, apparently. He would have to try harder.

He knew it wasn't really Crabbe and Goyle; they were acting much too stupid. The real Crabbe and Goyle would have known it wasn't him who opened the Chamber; they followed him around like lost puppies, for Salazar's sake! He just couldn't figure out what they'd used to change their appearance. He humored them, however, and told them the truth: No, he was not the one opening the Chamber of Secrets and threatening Muggleborns. And, honestly, he really did wish that he could claim credit for that. 'Because,' he thought, 'if it WAS me, I could make sure that it doesn't get Granger.'

He had to stifle a laugh when Potter and Weasley made up some excuse as they began to change back into their proper forms. Polyjuice potion, of course! Most likely Granger's idea, and an idea worthy of a Slytherin at that! He knew that the Polyjuice potion was, while relatively easy to make, considered an advanced potion. But of course he would know that- after all, Potions was one of the two classes that he could beat her in, the other class being Astronomy (which he had, unwillingly, been taught about since he was born). This irritated him, of course, but he tried to think of it as just another reason to gain her loyalty.

He was furious when word got out that the monster of the Chamber had gotten to her. Damn it, that postponed everything! His entire plan had to be put on hold because the founder of his house just when a little overboard. He was especially moody from then on until the paralyzed students were revived.

He smiled that day, not for her, Salazar, whoever came up with that idea belongs in Hufflepuff! No, he smiled because, whether she knew it or not, every moment she lived was just a moment closer to becoming a Slytherin.


End file.
